


In Sickness and in Health

by qthelights



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-05
Updated: 2001-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fandom I wrote in and the questionable choices that brings with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> My first fandom I wrote in and the questionable choices that brings with it.

I wake up at 4 am.

I can’t breathe.

Well, I can’t breathe  _very much._

Also, you know when you make cookies, cake, or anything like that, and you don’t put enough milk into the mix? Therefore, when you try to stir it you can’t even move the spoon around. You pull the spoon out and the whole mixture comes with it then slowly, slowly, begins to move downwards in a big goopy mess. We’ve all been there right?

Well that’s what my head feels like it's full of.

For the record, I hate being sick. I detest being sick. I loathe being…you get the picture.

And I am most definitely sick right now.

My throat is on fire, my lips are all dry, my head hurts and my nose is so stuffed up I can’t breathe.

God. Why me??

* * * * * * * *

The next time I wake up its because my alarm has gone off. It is now 6am.

I feel worse.

There is no way I’m getting out of this bed right now. None at all. Josh is going to have to live without me today.

Oh god…Josh is going to get fired without me to help him.

Too bad.

Don’t care right now. All I want is to get over being sick. And then I’ll worry about finding a new job. And a new one for Josh too probably.

Sigh.

I need to find the phone. Got it.

It rings.

Forever.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

“Donna? What’s wrong with your voice?”

“I’m sick.”

“Oh...,” pause, “Damn.”

“Thanks for the sympathy.”

“You’re welcome. You’re coming into work still right?”

“No.”

“What?!!!” That was a screech. “Donna you have to come into work!!”

“I can’t Josh. I can’t even breathe right now.” I try to sniff unsuccessfully.

“I don’t need you to breathe, Donna! I just need you to do…” Pause. “to do Donna things!”

“Donna things?”

“Whatever it is you do, Donna! Whatever it is that keeps me from being fired here!”

“Steer you away from impending doom?”

“Ha ha, Donna. I’m serious. You *have* to come into work.”

“I’m not going to, Josh. Forget it. You’ll just have to avoid doom by yourself for today.”

“Fine.” He’s grumpy.

“Okay.”

“But you won’t have a place to work tomorrow.”

Does he read my thoughts?

“I already have the want ads.”

“This is very unprofessional of you, Donna.”

“Josh! I have a fever, I have a sore throat, I have blocked sinuses, I have a headache and I think I have a really strong superfluous need to pee.”

“Ewwwwwwwwww”

“Josh!”

“You said ‘pee’. I don’t want to know about your pee, Donna.”

“You are an idiot, Josh.”

“Yes, but I’m *your* idiot.”

He is?

“You are?”

“Of course.”

Pause.

“Who else would put up with me?”

Just my luck.

“You remember that while you’re avoiding the impending doom today, Joshua.”

“Donnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.” He’s now whining.

“Have a nice day Josh.”

“No but you can’t… I need you… I have all these things to do today, starting with…”

Oops. Hung up the phone.

* * * * * * * * *

Knock.

Knock. Knock.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

Doorbell.

I will kill him.

Josh is at the door.

“You look like shit,” he says.

“Thanks.”

“I brought you chicken soup.” He offers me the container.

I try to smile. It doesn’t work so well with the pain I’m in.

“Thanks, Josh. That’s really sweet.”

“Will you come to work tomorrow?”

Sigh.

Where did I put those want ads…


End file.
